


Tell Me What You Want

by Reader Inserts (Bulletproof_love)



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Bondage, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, Inspired by Law & Order (TV), Law Enforcement, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Mild Smut, NSFW, Romantic Fluff, Smut, Teasing, Tie Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 03:55:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13286469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bulletproof_love/pseuds/Reader%20Inserts
Summary: Rafael Barba likes to tease.





	Tell Me What You Want

    The first time Rafael asks you if he can use his tie in bed, you are excited. You are laid out underneath his sturdy frame, your naked skin rubbing against the fabric of his starched shirt as he whispers the request into your ear. Your teeth gnaw at your lower lip as his teeth nip at your earlobe causing you to arch against his deviant form.

    He pulls the lilac, silk tie from his collar, slowly un-threading the knot as if it were a sensual performance. You watch, feeling that molten heat beginning to pool between your bare thighs as he takes the tie between his large hands and binds your wrists together to the wrought iron bed frame.

    Rafael hovers above you, that teasing smile twitching at his mouth as he cups your jaw, tilting your gaze up to meet his emerald eyes, his thumb chasing across your pert moist lips.

    “Beautiful.” he murmurs, bowing his head so that he can claim your mouth feverishly with his own. His tongue delves into your mouth, savoring your unique taste before he pulls away leaving you breathless and wanting.

    His fingertips skate lightly along the outer curve of your breast, trailing down along the shape of your rib cage until he reaches the line of your pretty black lace panties. His heated fingers delve just underneath the waistband. You arch up as his thumb brushes that sensitive space on your abdomen, causing your hips to tilt upwards urging his wandering fingertips lower before he whispers into your ear, his rough voice sending a dirty thrill vibrating through your needy form.

    “Tell me what you want.”


End file.
